


With Daisy

by NalaNox



Series: Nothing Is Off Limits [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Smut, daisy is a top, ghoul fucker, i am most certainly a useless ghoul fucker, sole is a bottom, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Daisy and Nora have a flirty relationship, but Daisy decides to take the next step and ask Nora out on a date. Wonderful f/f ensues.
Relationships: Daisy/Female Sole Survivor, Daisy/Sole Survivor
Series: Nothing Is Off Limits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	With Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> So doing a bit of research I have seen that there are no fics with Daisy!! She is completely underrated. A pre-war ghoul and no dates with Sole. So sad. So I am here to provide the first (as well as I know) Daisy/Sole fic on AO3.

There was something about her that Nora couldn’t put her finger on, she would often visit Daisy during her visits to Goodneighbour, maybe it was the connection to the old world that made them such great friends.

Daisy’s touches would linger and Nora would feel something coming alight in her lower stomach, a childish roll of the stomach but something much more mature as he mind raced through the many thoughts that would flash as she felt the pocketed hands touch lightly across her arms or along her waist as they pulled from a hug. 

“Ah my favourite customer,” Daisy’s gravelly voice pulled Nora from her thoughts. 

“Hey Daisy,” she spoke tiredly, the walk from Diamond City had pushed her limits, first a pack of radiated mutts and then a couple of ferals along the way, and then dodging the raiders. It was just a longer walk and waste of energy than Nora had expected, “I’m going to have to buy some radaway if you have any in stock.” 

“Messing with the ghouls again?” Daisy said jokingly. 

Nora rolled her eyes, “I wish, be much better than getting sick from a rad storm or ferals.” 

Daisy smiled, “they say the experience of a ghoul is worth the look.” 

Nora almost choked as the image of Daisy between her legs flashed behind her minds eye, “probably not a bad look either,” fell from her mouth before she could stop and she cursed her loose lips. 

Daisy laughed this time, “don’t push it honey, I could almost take you seriously.” 

Nora cleared her throat and forced a chuckle out, “aha yeah.” 

Daisy looked beneath the counter and pulled out a small crate of radaway lined up nicely, “how many honey?” 

“Three, please.” 

Nora looked around and closed in on the bench, leaning herself on it, watching as Daisy pulled 3 from the nice stack. 

“With the usual discount, that’ll be 150 caps.” 

“You’re brilliant Daisy,” Nora smiled and pulled 3 bags from her bag, each one with 50 each. Nora had learnt that it was so much quicker to just sort caps from 1 to 5 to 10 to 20 etc, just like the old world notes, but with single caps, rather than count them out. 

Daisy poured the caps into her collection and passed the bags back to Nora. Daisy had first count each and every single one, but with no errors in the many times Nora had bought things from her shop, she now just trusts and even if there was one cap missing it wasn’t a problem for one of her regulars. 

“Nora,” Daisy started as Nora placed the radaway into her bag to administer later. 

Nora looked up with wide eyes, surprised Daisy had used her name, normally it was ‘honey’ or ‘darling’, rarely did she use ‘Nora’. 

“Yeah?” 

“Meet me at the Third Rail if your staying the night?” Daisy looked at her with a casual smile with a casual tone. 

Nora felt her stomach roll, she knew she couldn’t hold her liquor. Pre-war and post-war alcohol and everything inbetween. 

The last time she went drinking at the Third Rail, Hancock had challenged her and with the buzz of alcohol in her system she agreed and ended up being piggybacked by Hancock back to her room in the Old State House. She admitted more than she would ever sober, but Hancock told her everything and every time her face turned redder and redder. Her deepest desires and truths laid bare to Hancock. Luckily, she could trust Hancock, but her admissions around ghouls, got him teasing her every time he interacts with her in one way or another. 

“I would actually like that,” Nora said, it was a half truth, ONE drink would be nice, no more she said to herself half-heartedly. 

“Seven then? I think that’s when Magnolia starts her set,” Daisy looked to her clock and Nora checked her pipboy, it was only 4.30, enough time to have a bath and get dressed out of these sweaty clothes and armour. 

“Perfect,” Nora said, “see you then.” She waved goodbye to Daisy and left with a little skip in her step. 

It surely wasn’t a date but Nora couldn’t help but feel that hopeful feeling in her stomach along with the familiar roll of nerves. 

She sat in the warm bath washing the sweat, blood, and dirt from every inch of her body she could reach. She jumped up and began the radaway while she searched her bag for her special moment things. 

A moisturiser and shaving kit she found from an abandoned home, along with a perfume she had found left from her home in Sanctuary. 

Nora shaved her legs and underarms, and looked at her vagina, swallowed thickly. 

“A trim,” she said to herself softly, not getting her hopes up too much, it wasn’t a date. 

She rubbed the moisturiser along her legs and arms and chest, giving her that soft pre-war feel she had missed. Looking into her wardrobe she found a nice simple black dress with spaghetti straps and black heels, she brushed her hair and tried to style it despite the lack of curlers, but her natural curls shaped after being in a bun for most of the day. 

Nora turned in the full length mirror and looked herself up and down, she wondered if it was too much, but it was the Third Rail, Magnolia would be the prettiest diamond the Commonwealth had like always. 

With a deep breath and locked her pipboy in place, checking the time on her oversized watch made it known it was time to head down the stairs from her room in the Old State House to the front door. 

“Now what do we have here,” Nora flinched as she turned to her friend Hancock, “someone has a date huh? Some gorgeous ghoul?” he flashed a wicked smile in her direction. 

“Not a date Hancock,” she chided. 

“Ah so some gorgeous ghoul then?” 

Nora’s jaw clenched and her face heated up. 

Hancock laughed, “well have fun, I won’t distract the company, make sure to get Charlie to get me when you’re too wasted to walk.” 

Nora shook her head and rolled her eyes, “well, see you tomorrow Hancock, it’s you and me on the road.” 

“You got it sunshine,” he tipped his hat in her direction and made his way up the stairs and Nora turned on her heels towards the door that lead into the streets. She felt him leave a lingering look on her but she ignored his slight chuckle as she moved through the door and onto the streets. 

Wolf whistles were heard in the distance the Neighbourhood Watch watching and their eyes lingering a little longer than necessary. 

“Damn Nora,” Ham greeted her, “I might need to keep an extra eye out for creeps tonight.” 

Nora sighed and rubbed her forehead anxiously, “am I really that over-dressed?” 

“Nah,” his voice was deep, “just taking the piss, but you are looking great.” 

“Thanks Ham,” Nora moved passed the bodyguard and down the stairs, turning the corner she spotted a woman in a long dark blue dress and her hair down that sat just past her shoulders. 

She held her breath as she sat next to the ghoulified woman. 

Daisy looked towards Nora, “damn Honey, dressing up for this old ghoul, I feel honoured.” 

“You look incredible,” Nora said in reply, full admiring the way the dress sat on Daisy’s figure, the front of the dress was low cut and Nora loved the way it looked against her skin. 

“You sure know how to make a ghoul blush,” Daisy looked to Charlie and nodded towards him. 

“I know how to make you blush,” Nora replied automatically, their casual banter and flirting felt different in this setting, a little more serious. 

Daisy laughed and Nora’s eyes automatically travelled to her lips.

Charlie placed two wines in front of the women, “I heard you like wine, Charlie said this was a sav blanc.” 

Nora looked to the wine and placed her hand around the bowl of a glass, feeling the cold against her calloused fingers. 

“Wine,” Nora nodded and chuckled, “did Hancock tell you?” 

Daisy smiled and looked to Nora, “he sure did, said it was the alcohol you could stand the longest.” 

Nora’s eyes widened at the blatant lie, “I can assure you he got that completely wrong, wine does me in worse than spirits.” 

Daisy nodded, seemingly unsurprised at Hancock’s deception. 

Daisy began asking about Nora’s recent happenings and with every sip of wine, Nora felt the warmth of alcohol in her blood stream. The heat in her face and the light numbness in her fingers. The first glass of wine went and gone while in the depths of conversation. Nora and Daisy began to reminisce about the old days, Nora remembered with more clarity as it was barely a year since she left the vault and barely a year since she was in the pre-war days. Daisy bounced off her with other memories that seemed triggered from Nora’s in depth discussion. 

Nora swore they were slowly moving closer and closer together as the hour passed, Charlie brought another glass of wine to the women and Nora looked at it with apprehension, but appreciated the drink either way. 

Daisy suddenly got off her stool at the bar and placed her hand out for Nora to hold. 

Nora tentative reached out and placed her hand in Daisy’s, a questioning look towards her current drinking companion and Daisy could only smile and looked towards Magnolia singing a smooth number. 

“Oh Daisy,” Nora said with embarressment, “a dance?” 

“With me,” Daisy said as she pulled Nora along, “remind me of the old days,” she said too close to Nora’s ear and the feeling of her warm breath against her ear made her legs wobble just slightly. 

“It’s been so long,” Nora said wryly. 

“I’ll keep you close,” Daisy said easily. 

Ending up on the dance floor, Daisy took the lead, holding Nora by the waist and Nora placed her hands on Daisy’s shoulder. 

They swayed with the music, Daisy pulling Nora closer until their bodies pressed against each other. Daisy’s hands lowered from Nora’s waist to her hips, the slit in her skirt allowing a thigh to press between Nora’s legs without much suspicion. 

“Daisy,” Nora spoke with concern.

“I have you,” Daisy said with a smile. 

Nora looked up to Daisy, the height between them only a few inches but Daisy wearing heels made her another couple inches taller than Nora. Daisy lent down and placed her lips against Nora’s own. 

Nora yipped in surprise, but Daisy didn’t move and Nora melted within it. She enjoyed the feeling of Daisy’s rough lips against her own, Daisy’s grip tightened against Nora’s hips, feeling her nails past her dress, she pressed her thigh harder to Nora and Nora couldn’t help but ground herself against Daisy. 

“Let me take you home,” Daisy leaned in to whisper into Nora’s ear, then licked along it and kissed her jaw and neck. 

Nora both breathless and speechless nodded greedily. 

Daisy pulled back and Nora resisted the groan that threatened to leave her throat, but her look must have made Daisy laugh. 

“Don’t worry, there will be much more later.” 

Nora licked her lips and groaned at the thought. 

They held each others hand as Daisy lead Nora out and into her home above her store. 

Directly into the bedroom, Daisy grabbed Nora by waist pulling her in, and roughly kissed her. Leading her to the bed. Nora sat on the heavily used mattress, and Daisy pulled away from Nora’s lips and began to undo the zip on the side of her dress. 

Nora couldn’t help but just stare, as the dress revealed Daisy wore nothing underneath the blue number. It slipped off her with grace and she stepped out of it completely naked. 

“Fuck Daisy,” Nora reached out to touch her, Daisy complied and moved closer to Nora, between Nora’s legs she stood.

Nora’s hands roamed over Daisy’s body, along her waist and hips and from underneath her breasts to her navel. 

“Get naked,” she demanded, “I’ve been waiting for this for too long.” 

Nora agreed readily, and removed her own dress, revealing the black lace panties she placed on. Daisy groaned at the site, falling to her knees. Nora took a quick breath in as she revelled in the sight of Daisy moving her mouth along her thighs, kissing and licking, until she reached Nora’s panties. 

“I wish I could smell you,” Daisy stated, “you’d smell fucking delicious, luckily I can still taste you.” 

Nora moaned as Daisy planted her mouth right at the edge of her groin. Then roughly moved her mouth to her covered vagina. 

“I can taste you through them,” she said slightly muffled as she spoke against Nora, “how wet are you for me honey?” 

“So fucking wet,” Nora said lustfully, feeling the effects of the alcohol and the heavenly dream she seemed to be having. 

“Dirty mouth on you,” Daisy said. She moved her face and moved the lace panties aside and chuckled darkly, “did you expect me to fuck you?” 

“I hoped,” Nora admitted, the wine truly loosened her lips. 

“God, fuck Nora.” 

Daisy pushed one finger into Nora and looked up at her seeing the half-lidded woman, looking at her with such lust it was almost unbareable to take it slow now. 

Daisy thrusted in another and listened to the moans that Nora made, every thrust in the right direction made Nora get louder and louder. 

“Whore,” Daisy said as she watched her fingers steadily increase pace within Nora. 

Nora loved the mouth on Daisy, in more ways than one. Daisy’s rough fingers brought a different feeling than anything she had felt. 

She’s fingered herself countless times and fucked a few people here and there, but with Daisy it felt so good. There wasn’t a word that Nora could find that could describe the feeling that built so quickly through her. 

Something wet landed on the bundle of nerves in her clit, Nora looked down and saw Daisy with her mouth on her once again. An audible moan came from it, the climax so close so quickly. 

“I-I’m…” Nora said through stuttered moans. 

“Cum for me slut,” Daisy said and roughly continued her tongue and teeth on Nora’s clit, and finger fucking her harder and faster. Hitting the perfect. 

Nora’s vagina began to flutter around Daisy’s fingers, and Nora yelled out her orgasm with Daisy’s name on her lips. 

Daisy began to softly fuck her allowing Nora to ride out her orgasm, Daisy’s tongue moved below Nora’s clit to begin tasting her orgasm. 

After the flutters died down, and Nora laid limp on the bed. Daisy removed her fingers and licked them clean, and softly around Nora, every time moving across Nora’s clit making her flinch in overwhelming pleasure. 

“There is more where that comes from,” Daisy stated. 

Nora laughed and sighed, words lost to her. 

Daisy stood and joined Nora on the bed, she knelt by Nora and brought her legs around Nora’s face. 

“See how fucking wet you make me honey?” Daisy said harshly, “such a good little whore for me and this is how I get when you cum.” 

Nora opened her eyes to see Daisy’s lips right above her, the wet shining in the light of the street. 

Nora brought her head up and began to lick lazily along Daisy’s fold. Daisy hummed in pleasure. 

“So fucking desperate for my cunt,” Daisy said. 

Nora hummed in agreement, her hands raised and grabbed onto Daisy’s ass, rolling it against her face. Daisy lowered herself to sit on Nora’s face. 

Nora moaned against Daisy and began to lick fervently, Daisy began to ground herself against Nora’s face. Her moans began to ring out, Daisy looked down at Nora and fell in love with the site, the feeling going right to place she wanted it to. 

“You look so good sucking my clit,” Daisy said darkly. 

Quickly Daisy felt her orgasm build closer to release. 

“God Nora, I’m going to cum on your face.” 

Nora moaned and removed one hand and began to play with herself as she licked along Daisy’s lips. 

Daisy looked behind and found herself lose any sense of control over her body. She ground harder onto Nora’s face, and began to fuck against her mouth as her orgasm took control and shot from her stomach to her toes. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Daisy moaned as the orgasm took her. 

She fell to the side and Nora followed along, licking along her folds of her volition. Licking as Daisy shook beneath her. 

Nora looked up and saw that Daisy was looking down at her, her black eyes staring at her softly with a smile that reached her entire face. 

“It’s been so long,” Daisy groaned and then laughed, her body gave another shake as pleasure ran through her. 

Nora smiled back and removed herself from between Daisy’s legs and up towards Daisy. 

Daisy ran a hand along Nora’s waist and stomach, Nora felt the slight radiation warmth that emanated off her. 

“That was incredible,” Nora stated as Daisy placed her head on Nora’s chest and Nora reached down to lightly play with Daisy’s hair. 

Daisy hummed in agreement. 

Nora felt her eyes fall heavy, and sleep took her quickly. 

* * *

Nora awoke and reached across the bed, the expanse of it far too large than what she was used to. Her eyes shot open and looked around the place in brief moment she had forgotten the previous night. Her nakedness and the familiar smell of Goodneighbour caught her mind up to what had happened.

Then the sense of surprise came over her that Daisy had left her alone in bed. She crawled over and landed her feet onto the wooden floor boards, the sound of people reaching her ears as she gathered her clothes from last night and cringed at the thought of the walk of shame back to her room in the Old State House. 

She looked to the wardrobe in the bedroom and decided to borrow something of Daisy’s just until she could get back to her room without much staring from the good people of Goodneighbour and to save her from the relentless teasing of Hancock. 

Daisy seemed to be a similar size to Nora if just slightly smaller. A pair of jeans that Nora picked, had a couple tears along the legs, but seemed tight enough to accentuate her recently more worked-out bum. And then she picked a loose flannel shirt, thin and she rolled up the sleeves. 

She looked to her heels and just had to say “fuck it” and put them on after seeing that the only ones that Daisy had laying at the bottom of the wardrobe was the heels she wore last night. With a sigh, she buckled them to her ankle and made her way down stairs to the voice of Daisy. 

Nora looked around the corner and saw MacCready leaning against the counter and swept his eyes across catching Nora red-handed. 

“Oh, hey boss,” he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Nora couldn’t help the blush that spread from her neck upwards. 

Daisy turned and gave a wicked smile, seeing Nora in her clothes, “sorry honey, couldn’t wake you up looking so damn peaceful.”

MacCready’s eyes widened as he looked between the women, something clicking and the dust of red against his cheeks as he understood. 

Nora walked towards her, and Daisy wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a kiss against her cheek and Nora’s heart fluttered. 

“I am going to go home and change, I’ll give your clothes back,” she quietly spoke. 

“I like you in my clothes,” Daisy’s hand moved from Nora’s waist to her bum, “definitely prefer you in my clothes.” 

Nora’s face burned, and tried to pull away, she looked beyond Daisy to see no sign of Mac. 

“You make me feel so young honey,” Daisy whispered against Nora’s ear, “I don’t remember having this much energy,” Daisy began to kiss along Nora’s ear. 

Nora legs almost gave way, “so not a one time thing?” she tried to sound sassy, but it came out in a desperate tone. 

“Most definitely not,” Daisy gave a deep chuckle, “come back to me after work and I’ll prove it.” 

Nora groaned but nodded all the same. 

Daisy reluctantly released Nora, and Nora reluctantly walked away. As Nora walked, she felt Daisy’s eyes peering at her and Nora gave her hips an extra swing. 

Nora entered the Old State House and ran up the stairs to her room, smile wide, and a happiness she hadn’t felt in so long, something that start at her cheeks and ended in her stomach. 

She crashed into her bed, her body worked up. She breathed deep, calming herself. 

Nora was sure she would be more than satisfied later that night. 


End file.
